


Teach me

by onlyssca



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, they're like 16/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyssca/pseuds/onlyssca
Summary: A boy from Will's art class asked him on a date but Will has no clue on what to do on dates. He asked his best friend, who's deeply in love with him some advice and if he could teach him a thing or two.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> I usually take like a month to write anything then today i woke up with this idea and wrote it in a day! Hope you'll like it!!

Mike had invited his best friend over for the afternoon. For no particular reason. He just wanted to see him. The watched a movie sat on the couch of the basement. Limbs tangled under the blanket.

Then they talked for at least half an hour, listening to some music on the radio. To finally finish by playing video games, sat on the couch, sides pressed together.

“Hey um, Mike?” Will stopped playing for a second.

“Yeah” Mike said not looking away from the screen.

“There’s this boy in my art class, he kinda asked me out and we have a date this weekend” Will’s words made Mike’s throat tighten. His character dying in the video game was a great metaphor to what he was feeling right now.

“That’s great” He tried his best to sound genuine even though in reality he felt a tear in his heart.

“Yeah but I’m so nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before, I don’t know what to do… Could you maybe give me some advice?” Will asked.

Give Will some advice to date some other guy that may lead to a long lasting relationship that would constantly break Mike’s heart, no way!

“Sure” He mentally slapped himself. “I mean I don’t know what dating a boy is like, but I can give date advice”

Mike only dated two people, two girls. His first ever girlfriend was El, but they were quite young and didn’t really know what love was and it ended up with them being more friends than anything. Then last year, he was seeing this small brunette named Ashley. Her big green eyes certainly didn’t remind him of someone else.

His relationship with Ash wasn’t serious, the whole Party knew about it but never judged him. The quick making out sessions in the school bathroom and lack of romantic dates, was nothing more than Mike’s way to keep his mind off his best friend who he had fallen deeply in love with.

“Okay so how do I start?” Will suddenly stood up and walked a little bit away from the sofa to shake his arms and stretch his legs.

“Well,” Mike followed him and stood in front of him. “you can start by holding hands maybe” Mike said and Will simply nodded. He waited a couple of seconds before he grabbed Mike’s hand. Then looked at him in the eyes. Mike wasn’t expecting it but went along.

“Like this?” Will asked.

“More like…” He moved his hand, interlocking their fingers “…this” They both stared at their hands. Mike felt his heart sank, the way Will’s small hand fit perfectly in his felt so natural.

Mike looked up and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment. Mike unconsciously started to rub his thumb on Will’s hand, only aware of it when he felt Will reproduce the movement, which brought Mike’s eyes back on their linked hands.

“Yeah just like that” Mike smiled.

“Then what?” Will asked, clueless.

“Uuuh… Try complimenting him” Mike implicitly told Will that he could try on him. Will bit his bottom lip, avoiding Mike’s eyes instead looking him up and down trying to come up with something nice to say.

“I like your sweater” Will tried. The comment made Mike chuckle.

“I mean yes, that is a compliment but maybe try something more… personal.” Mike clarified still holding Will’s hand.

“Like what?”

“Like…” Mike’s heart was racing anticipating what he was about to say. “I love the way your eyes lit up when you smile” His stomach definitely did a backflip right there.

Will’s eyes fluttered as he took a deep breath, not expecting something so personal. Mike though that maybe he went too far and started to pull away.

“or something else, that applies to him, I-” He said while pulling away, but Will tightened his grip on Mike’s hand to bring him back.

“You know how people have their heads in the clouds,” Mike turned his body to face Will. “well mine is often in the stars because the freckles on your face are like constellations.” If Will’s cheeks were slightly pink while saying it Mike’s definitely were bright red and so warm he thought, he might have rosacea. But what he was the most aware of was the way his heart melted.

“Y-yeah that’s, that’s very effective” They finally dropped their hands down. Mike realized his was so sweaty. He wiped it off on his jeans, before bringing it to his neck avoiding Will’s eyes who did the same. Mike broke the silence with his next sentence.

“Well, I think you’re good for a first date.” Mike said walking back to the couch.

“What if he tried to kiss me?” Will blurted out. This scenario never crossed his mind but if Will was to date someone they would end up kissing sooner or later. He hated it but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Unless you don’t want to, you just kiss him back” Mike said sadly. Not looking at him.

“I-I don’t know how to kiss…” Will said.

“Oh, well, it’s not that hard-”

“Will you show me?” He caught his sleeve, stopping Mike’s on the way.

Mike quickly lifted his head not believing what he just heard. It was a terrible idea. If he crossed that line he wasn’t sure he would recover from it. But his eyes unfortunately met Will’s puppy dog eyes. How could he say no to him? He simply nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

They were back in the same position as earlier. Facing and looking at each other, not saying anything. They stayed like that for a minute, leaving time for Mike to collect himself and think of what to say, what to do.

“So, you can start by holding his face or let him hold yours” Which is exactly what Mike did, he was more comfortable that way, and it was easier as he was the tallest of the two. “that way you can rest your hand on his shoulder or arm, for balance” Will brought his right hand to Mike’s shoulder.

“Like that?” He asked, his eyes not decided which eye to look at, and went from right to left and vice versa. Mike nodded and placed his other hand on Will’s waist, applying a little pressure. Will felt the hand burning through his sweatshirt. He briefly looked at it.

“It’s easier to bring him closer that way” He did exactly that as soon as the words left his mouth. Their bodies were almost touching. Will also placed his own hand on Mike’s hips.

“Then we just?” Will said implying the kiss.

“Uh-huh” Mike nodded. “Just remember to breathe through your nose instead of your mouth, that way the kiss lasts longer.”

“Got it”

“And you don’t have to, but keeping your eyes closed is…”

“less creepy.” He finished Mike’s sentence.

“Yeah”

“Okay”

Mike was ready to lean in but realized that he didn’t have to lean too far because they’ve been leaning since the beginning. They closed the gap and their lips collided. Mike felt his heart exploding as their lips moved together, sending electricity to the vey edges of his body. Will’s lips tasted so sweet, like candy almost. The kept on kissing for about 15 seconds before Will spoke against Mike’s lips.

“Do I need to do something while _we_ kiss?” The way he phrased it made Mike forget about the art class boy and feel like the sentence was directed at him. He pulled away, just enough to be able to see Will.

“Yes, no, I mean, you can just kiss me” He was meant to say him. “but if you really want to you can move your hands” Mike dived back in for another kiss.

“Where to?” Will spoke against lips.

“Anywhere” Mike brought their body even closer, by putting his arm around Will’s waist, and moved his thumb on the small boy’s cheek, giving him an example.

Will moved one hand to the back of Mike’s neck, and the other was sliding down his back. “Like this?”

“Yes” He almost moaned out.

“Anything else?” They both pulled away and opened their eyes. They could see that the other was in the same messy state.

“Well,” Mike tried to catch his breath as he watched Will do the same. “There are a lot of other things you can do but then we’re talking about making out not just a simple kiss” As if what they’ve been doing wasn’t already making out.

“Okay” Will looked at him seriously and waited.

“Oh” It hit him that Will was willing to continue. “Okay ummm… just like before, the hands wandering and,” He looked away for a moment “you can also bite, not too hard, and put tongues…” He listed the possibilities. “But really, you jus- as you kiss you kinda see what the other person likes and you go along with it” He brought his attention back to Will who was glancing at his lips.

They leaned back in and kissed once again. This time more passionately, adding Mike’s suggestions to the bliss. Seeing as Will got more comfortable and started to make decisions for himself Mike encouraged him to do so.

“You can also feel free to add pressure or do something else you think you might like-” Mike totally forgot the rest of the sentence. His mind went blank as he felt Will kiss lowering to his neck, and gave him a love bite

“or do that!” Mike said with a higher pitched voice. He tried his best not to moan but it became impossible as his whole body went weak when Will combined the neck kiss and the slight hair pulling. It was a bit too much for mike so he pulled Will’s lips back to his. At this point they were both very aware that they had stopped pretending. They stumbled against the coffee table and fell on the couch.

Will ended up in Mike’s lap, grabbing his collar, while Mike held him down afraid that he’d fall again. They slowed their movements down. Mike broke the kiss. Will left his forehead against Mike’s, their eyes still closed.

“Please don’t go on your date.” Mike pleaded him.

“Not a chance… I never planned on going anyway” He said. Which made Mike open his eyes and look confused. “He did ask me out but it’s not him I want… because he’s not the one I’m in love with…” Will confessed staring at the helpless boy below him. Mike was glad he was sitting down because his knees became so weak he would’ve fallen. He felt his heart pumping as his lungs squeezed it when he took a deep breath. His head fell on Will’s chest.

“William Byers you will be the death of me” He mumbled on Will’s chest.

“If you die who’s gonna teach me how to kiss?” Will giggled. Combing Mike’s locks with his fingers.

“You definitely don’t need my tutoring anymore” Mike replied.

“Maybe not for kissing but I might need you to teach me other stuff” He said smirking. Mike looked up to see him smirking down and he froze. _Is he implying?_ Mike went crimson and felt heat radiate through his entire body. “Not right now!” Will made it clear that he was not ready to go further and so was Mike.

“Okay good.” Mike felt relieved. “Because I would’ve died right there” They both laughed.

A couple of minutes past and Will broke the silence. “Soooo” He leaned back straightening his back. “Are you gonna ask me out or?” Will pinched his lips, looking at the ceiling. Mike smiled.

“How about,” He took Will’s hands in his. “I come pick you up, Saturday evening, and we can go see a movie, I’ll buy you popcorn AND reese's pieces, of course.”

“Wow so generous” Will joked

“I can be sometimes. And if you’re nice we can also grab an ice-cram on the way home. What do you say?”

“Is it a date?” Will asked smiling.

“It’s a date.” Mike smiled

“Then I’d love that!” Will answered and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I hope it was nice, as you can see i can't write chaste fluff my brain alway goes a tiny bit further oops. Just so you know comments make my heart melt so if you liked it please let me know !! 
> 
> Have a nice day xx


End file.
